Vision of Death
by Antidote to Cynicism
Summary: A vision not like any other. Her own death. Death to save a lifethe life of someone she loved. Where one is born, one must die... Raeast. R&R!


**Vision of Death**

_Rated for character death- PG13_

_Author notes: Well, this was something that just popped into my head. I hope its ok. Plz read! Tell me if ya think it's good or crappy. It's sad._

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I mean come on if I did there'd be a lot more shows and they'd be filled with romantic moments for RaexBB and StarxRob fans!

* * *

**Raven's POV:**

I received a vision. This vision was of a battle, the last battle.

**The team was fighting. It was Slade, but this time he had a gun. **

**Starfire was wounded but not fatally. Her leg was broken and Robin was tending to her. **

**Cyborg and Beast Boy were distracting Slade while I was preparing to attack. Cy shot Slade in the back and he whirled around. He pulled out the gun and aimed. Beast Boy charged. **

**Slade turned and fired. Beast Boy stopped immediately. I knew he wasn't going to make it. With a shove he was out of the way. I was now the target. **

**Acting out of impulse, I didn't think to use my powers. The bullet hit its mark. I fell but I didn't hi the ground. He caught me. I screamed from the pain.**

I open my eyes and find myself in the darkness of my room. I was frightened but knew if I didn't go to the battle Beast Boy would die. I had to save him.

I knew of only one way to confess my suppressed feelings for him. I got out a piece of paper and pen. I began to write.

Once finished I searched for a picture. Just the two of us. I found one. I folded the note over the picture and tucked it in the sleeve of my leotard. I was ready. When it happened he would find the note and we would share a first and last kiss.

The alarm went off. It was time. I chanted my mantra two to three times and headed to the rec. room.

I had taken too long. Even if I had wanted to tell them I could not. They were gone. I knew where the battle was without using the satellite. I went to my death to save another.

In the building everyone was fighting their own battles. It was close. Starfire had been thrown against the wall and her leg had shattered. Robin was there and helping her.

Cy and Beast Boy began to distract Slade. However, instead of preparing to attack, I prepared to take the hit. It came, and fast.

Slade faced Beast Boy and the shot rang out. I could feel everyone tense. I ran to him and knocked him down. Then I felt it. I was immediately unconscious. I was not dead but my world was slowly going black.

I felt him catch me and lay me down. He reached for my hand and took the paper. The letter had been received.

Suddenly I was awake and I felt pain. I screamed. After a few seconds I calmed down. This was my chance to say goodbye.

I looked into his eyes and he bent down. I could feel his soft lips brush against mine. I tried to move but couldn't feel. I told him with my eyes. I love you. I looked at the letter in his hand and looked back at him. He was crying now. He hugged me, kissed me again

And the picked me up. At the movement I passed out. I knew that in a couple minutes I'd be dead.

**Beast Boy's POV:**

I picked up Raven's limp body and we raced back to the tower. Slade was forgotten.

We arrived home in one minute. Raven was still alive but her breathing and heartbeat were slowing. I still had the paper that I found in her hand. Now I opened it up.

It read:

_Dear Beast Boy,_

_Beast Boy, Slade brought a gun today,_

_He told us it was just for show,_

_But when he pulled the trigger back,_

_It shot with a great crack._

_Beast Boy, when I came to battle,_

_I never got to say goodbye,_

_I'm sorry, I had to go,_

_But Beast Boy, please don't cry._

_When Slade shot the gun,_

_It hit me instead of you._

_Please know that I love you very much,_

_And tell the others I'll miss them so._

_Let them know they really were the best._

_I know I'm not the first,_

_I'm no better than the rest. _

_Beast Boy I'm slowly dying,_

_With a bullet in my chest,_

_But please remember I will always be there for you,_

_No matter what the risk._

_Listen to this if you would, _

_I'm not coming back._

_I wanted to try things that were new,_

_I guess I won't be there at any thing y'all do._

_I wanted to get married,_

_I wanted to have a kid,_

_I wanted to be happy,_

_Beast Boy, I wanted to live._

_I must go now,_

_The time is getting late._

_I knew that we would fight,_

_I knew that I would die,_

_I knew this was the only chance,_

_For me to say goodbye._

_So, I wrote you this hoping you would see,_

_Why it was important Slade took me. _

_My visions are always real,_

_There's nothing that would have changed._

_Even if we'd have tried,_

_No matter what,_

_I would've died._

_Beast Boy try to forgive what I've done,_

_To this my powers are useless,_

_To stop what's already begun. _

_I love you, _

_I always have, _

_I know, you know this is true,_

_And really all I wanted to say is,_

_I love you._

_Yours Always and Forever,_

_Raven_

After I finished reading I looked at her and knew that she'd been taken. I was sad to loose her but glad to gain her love. I would try to be happy for the friendship we had and for the life she gave me.

I took her cool hand and whispered I love you. Then I gently gave a kiss goodbye. I would cherish the picture she gave me with all my heart.

"I'll miss you, Raven," was all he said.

"And I you." Her voice echoed throughout the room.

* * *

Ending notes: The fonts, I used all three. If anyone got confused the Bold was the vision, the Reg. was reality, and the Italic was Raven's letter. Ok…what did ya think? Good, bad? I need to know so Review! 


End file.
